


Notes on Guest Lodging

by Zrofyre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Kylo doesn't know how to flirt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey is a ball of annoyance and thirst, Shy-boi Kylo Ren, This WILL get dirty, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zrofyre/pseuds/Zrofyre
Summary: Enemies-to-lovers? Maybe? Maybe shy-boi Kylo who doesn't know how to talk to a girl uses Rey's job as a VERY poor excuse to speak to her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20
Collections: Space Cafe 2020 Exchange





	Notes on Guest Lodging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLight/gifts).



> Jadelight - Hopefully this is cute and fun and you like it - enough to forgive me for the delay. Work is kicking my tired behind and I've apparently been sleeping as much as a hibernating bear.

Rey made one final note in the guest's file before logging out of her reception station. She was FINALLY done with the longest week of work she'd had in ages.

Working at The Night's Inn was an amazing experience. Known for an impeccable blend of elite service and bed-and-breakfast feel, The Night's Inn exposed Rey to a variety of people she couldn't have expected to encounter in a lifetime.

Haute couture matrons, international business moguls, nomad photographers, all walks of life had stayed under the roof. Their key to success was a thorough clientele check involving meticulous files maintained by the Inn staff.

You didn't have to be rich to stay there. But you had to be humane.

Pre-reservationists scanned the media, social media, and . . . Other . . . filings before confirming a requested reservation. Once confirmed every guest had a file that contained details about their stay, preferences, leanings, idiosyncrasies, and also notes pertinent to each visit.

Rey worked the on-site guest accommodations desk. Guests were able to call, text, or walk up to make a variety of requests regarding their stay. From a specific type of pillow, to the room scent, food details, to personal privacy issues, Rey had handled it all.

She took the guest request, made appropriate notes, and forwarded it on to the most appropriate person for solution. 

Rey loved to make notes:

"Has a LOVELY pomeranian named Suzie. Suzie is advanced in age and medical condition - be cautious when referencing."

"Needs one firm and two extra soft pillows by Dorney Bay."

"No eggs."

"Sweet but CHATTY."

"Requires only rooms with sunset views - DO NOT contact before 9:48 a.m. Pacific. Guest destroyed one chair and one lamp, and promptly ordered replacements themselves for overnight delivery. Initiated PROBATIONARY STATUS on 11.11.11."

Many guests ended up on probationary status for one reason or another - poor behaviors in media ( The Night's Inn DID NOT get published for any reason at any time ), disruptive behavior on location, poor treatment of staff, and so on.

This week had been an exercise in patience for Rey. Despite her love of the job, Rey had her first experience with HIM.

Kylo Ren.

He was a well known indie musician prone to fits of fancy, as well as fits of fight. Rude. Temperamental. And kind of a disaster on the property.

The man had a case file with an encyclopedic amount of notes :

"Implanted a PRS Custom into room surfaces ( fucker smashed a guitar into the walls and CEILING ). Had tradespeople ( union ) on retainer and on location within 1 hour."

"Pillows too hard."

"Pillows too soft."

"Too many pillows."

"Complaint lodged about the texture of the textiles in his room. Requested further lodging requests move him to another suite."

The man paid for some serious space too.

Kylo Ren always stayed in a suite, with two rooms and a balcony, and NEVER came out other than to leave the premises entirely.

He came to the Inn, went to his room, and left the Inn.

Rey couldn't see how he was able to keep returning. Not with a file like that.

Well, sure, there were also notes about him requesting a single bellhop to do all his door work for this stay, then tipping them the equivalent of a month's rent. 

And the note on him jumping down from his balcony because he heard a staff member being harassed by a guest ( who got banned ) so he "just decided to fix it".

And maybe he had gotten a ridiculously extravagant bouquet of wildflowers delivered to a chef that made "The fucking best beast burger he'd had in his whole fucking life. And please write it like that."

So maybe he was redeemable.

Rey tried to convince herself she didn't agree.

The man had been at Rey's desk no less than twice a day, along with an almost inappropriate amount of calls, regarding his lodgings for the entire week.

"Jesus Christ! Thank fucking god it's my Friday. I cannot take one more goddamned day of room number 3a1!"

"I dunno Rey, you're almost starting to sound like him. Next I know you'll be smashing shit just for the fun of it. Or glaring at puppies."

"Or changing my entire sound just because I want to 'experiment' with sound, and that there's 'too many limitations on music'." Rey glared at her best friend and neighbor Rose, who worked as a check-in specialist and was so relentlessly cheerful you'd smile back even as she gutted you.

"See, like two peas in a pod you are! And have you been looking at his interviews? That sounds awfully insightful." Rose swapped out an empty plate sprinkled with brownie crumbs and replaced it with her signature key lime tartlets. Each guest was welcome to grab a bite as they came through the cozy lobby. She made sure to save one of each of the day's treats for Rey to sample at home.

"I swear the man is just making shit up at this point! NO ONE can have this many 'concerns'. No. One. 

And I just wanted to see if I could understand him a bit better. He's so hard to predict, if I can just figure it out maybe he'll have a single day without a complaint!" Rey didn't bother to mention that the stills of his interviews were magic to look at. Nope. Not sharing that one.

He was dark, a bit broody, certainly seemed shy for all that he lived a musician's life.

"Uh huh. And it's not that you wanted to listen to recordings of his voice at all. I've seen you shimmy in that seat when he's left the counter after another 'Rey's Reassurance' session. I swear the man just doesn't know how to flirt so he uses your job as an excuse to talk to you EVERY TIME HE COMES THROUGH THIS LOBBY." Rose did the wiggly eye-brow thing, insinuating some hidden objective to what was surely just a diva guest.

"You know nothing, Rose Tico. Putting your assumptions on me like that. Well! I've had enough of your behavior and I'm frankly disgusted by your ability to extrapolate nonsense. Room 3a1 is simply a patron with many needs. I happen to be the liaison. Nothing more is occuring."

"Right Johnson, cuz I don't hear you playing his music late at night along with some other suspicious sounds. Not at all. I don't hear how often you drop that SIR for him. Not once, huh."

"Rose Tico I am SHOCKED! At your blatant display of perviness. Well guess what you filthy roommate - I! Am off the clock and will NOT be answering any more questions."

Rey needed to get out of there A.S.A.P. because somehow her friend would get her to dump every sordid fantasy right there on the check-in desk for every guest to dissect.

And she'd be right.

Rey had a serious thirst for the troublesome Mr. Ren. But she couldn't proposition him - she'd be fired for sure despite how much Ms. Maz 'enjoyed her quirky spunk' and the oblivious artist didn't seem to catch her slowly deepening neckline, the practiced angles she leaned into him with, or the burning heat he inspired that was only partially rage at his now inane requests.

"The goldfish in his room didn't seem to get along with him well, would he be able to try another fish as a roommate?"

"The light switches are difficult to use in the dark - a replacement would be appreciated."

"The pillows are too soft."

This man and his pillows!

Rey chatted idly with Rose as she wrapped up the day's notes and finished prepping her station for the incoming employee. Jina was 8 months pregnant and Rey tried to set it up so she didn't have to waddle around so much.

Jina got in and settled, Rey started to leave for the employee locker room after saying goodbye to the ladies when the phone buzzed at Jina's desk. Rey heard Kylo's deep tone from her place at the end of the counter.

"No, I'm sorry but I'm the guest accommodations liaison for the night. No. No, housekeeping has gone home for the evening as well. Ok. Ok. Give me a couple moments and I'll get some brought up to you."

"What was that?" Rey just had to know what he needed now.

"Oh, room 3a1 needs some bolsters for his bed. Mary had to leave for a family emergency and Giac is working on that plumbing cleanout for the pool. I'm gonna go grab some from the linen room and waddle them on up there."

"Jine no you are not. You cannot traipse all the way down to linens and then back to the elevator here. Your ankles will be cantaloupes before you make it half way!"

Rose slipped a side eye at Rey before jumping in "Rey, I know you're technically off work, but could you help us out? You know I can't leave the reservation system unlocked and we've got that minister and his entourage coming. . . "

Rey's eyebrows furrowed as she shot heat at her friend and roommate. "Sure, Rose, no problem."

Jina looked back and forth between the two women before chiming in with an "it's OK, Rey . . ."

"No! No, Jina, it's all good. I got this no problem. Was just gonna read some at home anyway."

Rose twiddled her fingers in a simpering wave at Rey before she turned the corner for the hallway to the behind-the-scenes workings of such an establishment. She steadfastly ignored the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of being face-to-face with Kylo without the barrier of her counter and computer.

She knew he'd loom over her. She kind of liked looking so far up at him from her seat - it made her feel deliciously vulnerable.

"Rey! Snap out of it! Remember the man has had you jumping through hoops all week for the stupidest reasons!"

She continued her rant as she grabbed three bolster pillows, who the fuck ASKS for more bolster pillows?, and turned about to head back to the lobby for the elevator access.

"I mean seriously girl! Every time he saw you it was like he had a locator beacon for you! And now he's ruining your reading time! You had a really good story to settle in with! Angry angry angry is what you should be!"

The elevator seemed to triple its speed. Rey blinked and she was standing in front of his door.

As she raised her hand to knock she reminded herself - "Girl you are NOT sopping wet at the thought of him!"


End file.
